Iron heart
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Era el rojo efímero que se destiñe y que se opaca hasta casi desaparecer. La mancha roja que tiñe tu ropa y es difícil de sacar. La rosa de espinas punzante y la canción más triste jamás escuchada. En mi sangre siento las burbujas explotar.


_Hello corazones de chocolate, os he traído este One-shot después de estar desaparecida por tanto tiempo. Una enorme disculpa para aquellos que leen mis historias que no he actualizado. Espero que este fic compence aunque sea un poquito la espera. También quiero disculparme por el escrito pues estoy realmente oxidada pues no me había dado el tiempo para escribir hasta ahora así que si encuentran cualquier error o simplemente no les gusta la historia hacerme llegar vuestras opiniones comentando._

 _En fin, esto va dedicado a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer este one-shot ¡Disfrutadlo!..._

 _ **Disclaimer:** como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

 _ **Iron** **Heart**_

 ** _._**

 _By Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 _ **-xXx-**_

 _Y yo seré el premio de este enigma. Me daré a conocera aquellos que acierten en la charada universo y que desprecienlo suficiente estos órganos y estos medios que yo he inventadopara sacar conclusiones contra su evidencia y contra su claro pensamiento._

 _Paul Valéry. El señor Teste_.

 _ **-xXx-**_

* * *

Siempre supe que rompería mi corazón y no hice nada para evitarlo. Creo que si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás no cambiaría absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué lo haría? Lo que soy (o no soy) ahora es en base a eso (y mi corazón, ¡oh, mi corazón!) es algo nuevo y algo viejo a la vez.

Sin embargo, hay que empezar por el inicio. ¿Pero dónde está ése iniciar? ¿Dónde la vieja y la nueva Karin se encuentran? Tal vez sea obvio para ti mientras escuchas mi historia. Tal vez te lleve tiempo descubrirle como me llevó a mí.

Yo era un eco de voces viejas atrapada en un cuerpo joven que no se sentía cómodo a mi alma. Era como esas veces que te compras algo por línea de tu talla "supuestamente" y cuando llega y abres la caja… ¡Sorpresa! La jodida cosa te queda súper ajustada, como cuando tus blusas de niña te comienzan a apretar los pechos que antes no tenias; o en todo caso te queda tan grande que prácticamente cabrían dos tu en el interior. Pues bueno yo era ese tipo de persona.

La inconforme con todo.

(Aún hay ecos de mí que remiten a ese yo.)

Era el rojo efímero que se destiñe y que se opaca hasta casi desaparecer. La mancha roja que tiñe tu ropa y es difícil de sacar. La rosa de espinas punzante y la canción más triste jamás escuchada.

Era (soy) Uzumaki Karin.

* * *

Hay una voz sutil que me llama a través de la bruma que mis pensamientos discordantes crean.

Tenía doce años cuando le conocí.

Era la cosa (No, no cosa. Tal vez debería decir… ¿la persona/príncipe/monstruo/ángel/demonio?) más bonita que había visto nunca.

Cabello negro, ojos negros (¡Oh, tan negros!) como el azabache y características andróginas sacadas de los textos de _Plat_ _ón._

Lo recuerdo como si todo acabase de suceder:

Ahí estaba Karin, los ojos llorosos mientras inútil trata de subir a un árbol, mientras un perro (enserio que es lo que comía ese chucho) casi de su tamaño le ladra sin parar. Sin embargo, un gemido del perro y un…

— Tsk… ¿Estas bien?

Y mi corazón pareció salirse del pecho, porque los príncipes azules tal vez no existan pero, ¡ahí estaba!, vestido de negro y yo estaba dispuesta a ser su sangrienta princesa.

La Karin de doce años asintió con la cabeza incapaz de hablar y lo vio alejarse sin mirar atrás.

(Él nunca miró atrás, solo a veces cuando tenía que recordar cosas importantes como cielos azules y pastos verdes con flores rosas.)

* * *

Suigetsu llegó a mi vida cuando tenía catorce años. Él era (y es) el tipo de lengua afilada, despreocupado del mundo y con ganas de joderselo completito mientras le sonríe con un montón de dientes afilados y le hace una seña obscena con la mano.

Lo más importante de Suigetsu a considerar en ese entonces para mi era que: era amigo de Uchiha Sasuke (¿la persona/el niño/príncipe/monstruo/ángel/demonio?) que me había salvado a los doce años pero que ahora parecía más villano que príncipe.

— Eres una idiota Zanahoria — Suigetsu pronunció sonriendo como si él conociera un enorme secreto que yo no. Cuando me miró observando a Sasuke a la distancia. — No va a funcionar.

— No sé de que mierda hablas, Pececito — reacomode mis gafas y desvíe la mirada de Sasuke, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues segundos después mis ojos lo seguían por el patio del orfanato.

Sin embargo, la sonora carcajada de Suigetsu llamó de nuevo mi atención. El negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido imbécil? — pregunte de manera ofuscada.

— Tú.

Luego me beso.

Fue exigente y doloroso y metálico. El gilipollas me había mordido antes de soltarme y alejarse riendo, dejándome con un labio dolorido y sangrante y balbuceando aún sin procesar lo sucedido con los labios extrañamente cálidos.

(Lo más importante de Suigetsu a considerar es que… él intentaba mantener mi corazón intacto.)

* * *

Dieciséis años casi diecisiete, la piel, los huesos, mas grandes e inflexibles. La piel, pequeña, nueva, vieja, frágil, resistente. Un dolor punzante entre mis costillas y mi corazón.

Mi época gótica, era negro y rojo, maquillaje pesado y oscuro.

Música pesada, fiestas llenas de excesos y descontrol.

— Karin ¿no? — un susurro grave y fuerte. Ojos negros que me miraban sin ver.

— Si — pronuncie acomodando mis gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz. Toda furia, dolor y pasión.

Mala cosa. Odiaba todo y nada. Era la furia de los dioses y el amor de los creyentes. Era la ingenuidad primigenia y la furia desbordante de un amor perdido en medio de la guerra.

Sonrió, sus ojos me enfocaron por primera vez, miró mi cabello y luego mis ojos a través de las gafas. Frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se desenfocaban.

— Ven — pronunció de pronto. Una orden enmascarada bajo un toque suave.

Era el rojo que deseaba derramar, la sangre condensada y mezclada de amigos y enemigos, era el eco de fantasmas.

La habitación era oscura parcialmente iluminada por la luz de la luna cuando esta no era cubierta por las nubes de tormenta que parecían querer llenar el cielo con su furia desbordante.

La cama en las sombras.

Sus besos eran (fríos) exigentes y sus manos toda furia y dolor.

Dolor punzante como si mi alma quisiera escaparse. Huesos demasiado frágiles y resistentes, músculos apretados y flexibles.

Cuando se vino un nombre se quedó atorado en lo profundo de la garganta mientras miraba hacia la ventana la luna llena apenas visible a través de una nube pasajera.

En la mañana los cardenales cubrían mi cadera y mis brazos. Sasuke no estaba.

Suigetsu sonrió la próxima vez que me vio. Los ojos chispeantes y las palabras afiladas en la punta de la lengua. Luego pareció reconsiderar, negó con la cabeza antes de pronunciar.

— Pensé que eras un poco lista Zanahoria.

Mis ojos parpadearon en confusión, mientras estiraba la blusa de manga larga para que cubriera los moretones de mis muñecas.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu se volvió condescendiente antes de girarse y despedirse solo con un gesto de mano, mientras decía:

— Espero que la estupidez no sea contagiosa. Nos vemos Zanahoria.

Mis labios temblaron en una mueca despectiva, mientras sentían la necesidad de calor y dolor de un labio roto.

* * *

Dieciocho años, huesos demasiado grandes, flexible, piel gris, músculos grandes. Un alma que parece empequeñecerse.

El ruido incesante de la música, el olor de la hierba y los cigarrillos cubriendo todo que junto con sus volutas de humo parecían dar una vista irreal de la atmósfera que la hacia lucir hecha para quebrar en mil cachitos mi cabeza.

Mientras una mano fría se desliza bajo mi falda y se pierde entre el encaje de mis bragas azules. Los dedos son rápidos y precisos, en segundos haciéndome olvidar mi dolor de cabeza y el hecho de que estamos en una fiesta rodeados de un montón de personas que seguro tienen fetiche por ver a otras personas dándose el lote en público.

Y mi corazón pareció salirse del pecho, por que los príncipes azules tal vez no existan pero, ¡ahí estaba! (¿la persona/el niño/príncipe/monstruo/ángel/demonio?), vestido de negro más villano que príncipe, más nítido que bajo cualquier luz y yo estaba dispuesta a ser su sangrienta no princesa.

Luz tenue, oscuridad navegando a través del paladar, y por un momento: ¡ahí está!, sutil y hermoso, el frío que se condensa y se disipa lentamente, la mezcla oscura de sabores amargos y dulces y la piel se estira y los huesos se quiebran y empequeñecen; y el alma revolotea suave y ligera apenas perceptible.

Sin embargo, el orgasmo nunca llega cuando los dedos se detienen y la mano se vuelve más fría y etérea, luego…

— S-Sakura — un nombre que se atora en la garganta y luego fluye como el viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

La sangre clamada se deslava, el calor calienta los huesos y el dolor se fuga y dispersa, lenta y desgarradoramente.

— Hola Sasuke-kun — la joven pronunció. Una sonrisa que iluminan sus ojos y parecen llenar el aire de un olor a primavera.

La niña/mujer/princesa/ángel/hada de pinceladas suaves y bordes nítidos, con un alma que encaja a la perfección.

La niña/mujer (todo lo que Karin nunca será y pretendía ser) parpadea e inclina la cabeza mientras me observa, su sonrisa se extiende y una mano blanca y perfecta, de uñas recortadas cubiertas con un esmalte rojo me es ofrecida.

— Hola soy Haruno Sakura, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Ka… — murmuro apenas cuando la mano de Sasuke ya la ah cogido de la muñeca (su toque demasiado suave y cálido). —…rin.

Apenas terminó de decir cuando ellos están casi apunto de salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, Sakura (la niña/mujer/princesa) gira la cabeza una sonrisa amplia cubre sus facciones y grita.

— Gusto de conocerte Karin-san.

Observó como los dos se pierden entre la multitud, una de las manos de Sasuke todavía sosteniendo una de las suyas y otra perdida y escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La mano que no muestra durante el resto de la noche, la mano que había estado debajo de mi falda y llegado aun más lejos que el límite de mis bragas.

Sasuke apenas parcialmente mira atrás. No me ve, ni me busca. Busca el eco de un cielo azul con un sol brillante, perdido hace mucho tiempo entre la neblina. Cuando no lo encuentra gira la cabeza y se pierde en llanuras verdes y flores rosas.

De pronto las costillas punzan, mi cabeza se siente pesada, los músculos tensos y mi alma grita, se retuerce, reclamando y proclamando liberación.

La risa suena en mis oídos mientras avanzó entre la fiesta con un vaso rojo lleno de alguna mezcla de alcohol. Mis ojos lo ven. Una sonrisa suave y una caricia precisa.

— Vamos Hinata-chan, no puedes hablar enserio.

(— Vamos Zanahoria, que no ha sido para tanto.

— Imbécil.

La sonrisa cubre todo los bordes y hoyos. Una caricia que se queda a la mitad.)

— Lo hago Suigetsu-kun — una risa suave, ligera. Un alma que apenas esta aprendiendo a encajar.

— Eres terrible.

Finalmente Suigetsu dice mientras finge una expresión dolorida. Segundos después la joven se para de puntilla y sus brazos se envuelven en su cuello y los labios se encuentran en un beso demasiado cálido y familiar.

(Lo más importante de Suigetsu a considerar es que… siempre protegerá tú corazón incluso cuando parece fallar.)

* * *

¿Unos, dos, tres meses después? Que más da.

Escucho una canción, el rasgueo de una guitarra y una voz suave llena la habitación, la bruma de mi sueño apenas disipándose me hace pensar por un instante que tal vez floto en alta mar y las sirenas han comenzado a cantar para atraer marineros ingenuos que devorar. Cuando mis ojos se abren, observó a Sakura mirando por la ventana, un día demasiado brillante y nítido que queda opacado por el sonido de la música que ella produce y envía a los oídos de los ingenuos y no merecedores mortales. Sus muslos blancos expuestos y una playera negra demasiado familiar y tan discordante en ella. Y el odio (dolor) de verla vestir con algo que pertenece a Sasuke (¿la persona/el niño/príncipe/monstruo/ángel/demonio?) se desvanece porque se lo que ve en ella.

Me incorporo lentamente y mi cuello punza haciendo que escape de mis labios un siseo de dolor.

— Buenos días Karin-san — la canción es detenida y ¡oh, que injusticia! Quiero gritar porque cuerpo y alma encajan al completo.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa divertida cuando contestó con un gruñido mientras sigo frotando mi dolorido cuello producto de dormir en el incomodo sofá.

Cierro los ojos sintiendo las punzadas que anuncia un dolor de cabeza, cuando el toque más ligero y firme comienza a masajearme el cuello.

— Relájate Karin-chan — me dice y mi cuerpo en automático acepta la orden. Segundos después un firme tirón reacomoda mi cuello, mientras ella pregunta: — ¿Mejor?

Asiento con la cabeza y ella se aleja apenas lo socialmente aceptado, sus ojos conectan los míos, su mano sube a través de mi cuello y ahueca mi mejilla, su sonrisa se extiende y…

— Que bonita eres Karin-chan — murmura, mientras una mirada de entendimiento cruza su rostro y su sonrisa se vuelve más confiada mientras finalmente suelta mi rostro y retrocede un paso más. — Ahora se porque Sasuke-kun te ha elegido.

Mi expresión se ofusca y yo sólo quiero gritarle que no es verdad porque, él no es un príncipe azul es el villano del cuento que terminará por marchitar las flores a su alrededor; porque el jamás me a cogido de la mano como si me fuera a romper y mucho menos deja que me quede con él después del sexo y mucho menos usar su ropa. Sin embargo, una mirada de entendimiento se posa en su rostro, la distancia se estrecha y sus dos manos están en mis mejillas, su sonrisa cálida inunda de nuevo su rostro mientras dice:

— Te eligió porque cree que no te puede romper más de lo que ya estas — una risa alegre florece de su garganta antes de agregar en un susurro secreto. — Pero tu no estas rota Karin-chan, sólo crees estarlo.

Cuando sus labios tocan los míos, son ligeros, cálido, suaves. Y cuando su mano se pierde entre mis bragas, el orgasmo me hace explotar como una súper nova.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente se levanta Sakura a preparado panqueques.

Los bordes se suavizan, los huesos se reacomodan y la piel se estira.

* * *

Me gustan los cuentos de hadas. Se qué es un poco patético pero creo qué tiene algo qué ver con ser huérfana. Los orfanatos son todos grises y negros. Es difícil llegar a uno donde de verdad tu integridad y tú importes. Así qué en los días cuando aun era demasiado joven para huir lo único qué me quedaba era leer.

Sakura por el contrario parecía tener una aversión por todo lo qué insinuara amor eterno, príncipes y princesas.

— ¿Otra vez corazón? — su voz condescendiente, cada vez qué me atrapaba leyendo un libro romántico. — El amor no existe, solo la ilusión de qué lo tienes.

Siempre qué lo decía sus ojos se nublaban y tocaba un collar que Sasuke le había regalado unos meses atrás por su cumpleaños. Cuando finalmente parecía volver me sonreía (y no te dije yo que las flores se marchitarian) y con su voz cantaría de sirena decía:

— Y cuando finalmente crees tenerlo, alcanzarlo, se quiebra y deshace como los espejismos del desierto.— Luego su sonrisa se ampliaba y : — Ven...

Ese día en particular sin embargo, fue distinto cuando me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró a la habitación. Me toco de manera suave y reverente hasta qué quede afónica. Cuando la bruma del orgasmo pasó. Sasuke qué había estado mirando desde una esquina en la habitación cogió de la muñeca a Sakura (y que ironía es la vida ¿cierto?) la arrastró al cuarto contiguo y esta vez fue ella quien grito, gimió y lloró. Y el cielo era demasiado azul.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, Sakura tocaba la guitarra mientras su voz fluiá fresca como brisa de tarde soleada.

— ¿Ves Karin-chan? El amor no existe.

Sasuke se había ido. Y el dolor y la furia fluian como agua que se desborda a través de una catarata.

Pero mi piel, mis huesos y mi alma se habían establecido. Finalmente el vestido comenzaba a encajaba.

(Sakura era la rosa que se marchitaba.)

— Pero si de verdad existiera... — murmuró, luego dejo de tocar la guitarra me miró y con una sonrisa en sus labios pronunció: — Te amaría Karin-chan.

Fue la primera vez que comprendí que Sakura era atravesada por un millón de grietas que bajo sus bordes suaves y luces brillantes pasaban desapercibidas. Y entendí que a su manera Sasuke la amaba y por eso la dejaba atrás. Y lo más importante me di cuenta que yo la amaba y...

(Los corazones estaban bajo fuego.)

...yo me quedaría.

La próxima vez que vi a Suigetsu...

— Gracias pececito.

— ¿Estas ebria Zanahoria? — murmuró mientras me veía con ojos entrecerrados.

— Imbécil — exclame y el sonrió.

* * *

Veinte años. Labios rojos, piel suave; huesos firmes y músculos flexibles.

Era todo dolor, furia, nostalgia... y amor.

Habían pasado seis meses que la noticia de la muerte de Sasuke había llegado a nosotras...

— Su venganza — exclamó Sakura en un murmullo suave mientras sus lágrimas corrían sus mejillas. — Por sus padres, por su amor a un niño con el cielo en sus ojos y el sol en cabello. Amaba demasiado Karin-chan y ahora...

Rió mientras más las lágrimas escapaban y con mano temblorosa me acarició las mejillas.

— ¡Oh, Karin-chan! Ahora lo entiendo, lo entiendo... ¿Sabés que te amo, verdad? — pronunció segundos antes de besarme.

Esa noche lloramos juntas hasta casi el amanecer del día siguiente cuando finalmente caí dormida.

Cuando desperté Sakura se había ido dejando sólo una nota escrita con tinta roja:

 _Las grietas ya no están._

 _Recuerdas lo que te dije una vez: Que no estabas rota, sólo creías estarlo._

 _Eres libre Karin-chan._

 _Te amo._

 _Sakura._

Lloré toda la mañana. Cuando mis lágrimas se secaron, lavé mi rostro pinte mis labios; respiré profundo y salí a recorrer el mundo. A decir verdad sólo fui a sentarme al parque más cercano que tenía un par de destartalados columpios y me mecí hasta que me imaginé volar a través del cielo azul.

— ¿Pero que coño haces Zanahoria?

La voz de Suigetsu me hizo abrir los ojos y aun balanceandome le respondí:

— ¿Qué no es obvio, idiota?

— Estamos de humor, ¿nee?

— ¿Y tú no deberías estar _jodiendo_ a tu novia?

— Celosa, Zanahoria — me dijo de una manera sugerente. Yo sólo reí. Mientras el agregaba de manera incomoda. — Como sea, Hinata-chan y yo no funcionamos bien.

— No funcionas bien pececito. ¡Vaya sorpresa! — inqueri de manera burlona mientras detenía el columpio y él me miraba ofendido por un segundo para luego con una mirada diferente decirme:

— Cuando quieras te demuestro que bien funciono. Además es más divertido, _joderte_ a ti.

— ¿Te e dicho ya que eres un completo imbécil? — pronuncie ante el contexto de su última oración. Sin embargo, mi voz era suave y cálida. — _También entiendo Sakura-chan._

Luego lo bese, un toque ligero, dulce y metálico cuando mis dientes perforaron su labio.

— ¿Pero que te pasa, Zanahoria? Jodida loca.

— No seas quejumbroso pececito. Me lo debías.

Sonreí cuando su mueca de desconcierto se comenzó a transformar en una de entendimiento. Y antes de que arruinara el momento, lo bese.

Al fin había logrado encajar en mi cuerpo y no esperaba ser rescatada por príncipes que parecen villanos, ni por hadas con voz de sirenas.

* * *

Soy el rojo efímero que se destiñe y que se opaca hasta casi desaparecer. La mancha roja que tiñe tu ropa y es difícil de sacar. La rosa de espinas punzante y la canción más triste jamás escuchada.

Soy la ilusión discordante que nubla los sentidos. Soy la realidad cruda antagonista.

Soy huesos, músculos, piel y alma que finalmente encajan.

Soy todo aquello que siempre quise y no quise ser.

Soy Uzumaki Karin.

Y esperó que el inicio se haya revelado ante ti.

* * *

 **El fin.**


End file.
